


阶下之囚

by CavelyUme (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CavelyUme
Summary: 亨超本蝙。囚禁，PWP。





	阶下之囚

他被冰凉的水泼醒。把他吊起来之后他们开始对他拳打脚踢。重击如冰雹般落在他身上各处无休无止，直到他因内外伤交替发作的疼痛而失去对时间的判断。他们住手时Bruce已在昏迷边缘，撑着眼皮勉强看到Clark Kent——Kal-el出现在门口，刺眼的阳光将他包围。那些人纷纷退到两边，在他们的王面前恭敬地跪下。Kal走到Bruce面前，那双蓝色的眼睛冷得凌冽。

他摘下Bruce的头盔，轻蔑地将其丢在一边，然后站在他面前直直地盯着他看。Bruce本就比Kal高了些许，加之他被悬在半空只有脚尖勉强着地，Kal与他直视时必须微微仰头。然而那目光却似火舌一样在Bruce脸上扫荡，他偏过头不愿看那张冷漠的脸，却被Kal抓着下巴掰了回来，继续接受眼神的炙烤。

Kal转身向外走去，做了个手势，他的手下们立刻起身从两边拥向房间中央的Bruce。Bruce闭上眼睛，几乎不再感受得到以足够打碎骨头的力道击打在他腹部拳头。他的视线里只能看到Kal站在不远处朝他看着，面无表情。鞭子落在他背部时他早已对疼痛麻木了，只有血沿着肌肉线条向下滑时的感觉仍刺激着神经。Bruce用当前体力允许的最凶狠的目光瞪着Kal，连一个嘴角的抽搐都没捕捉到，也许确实对这一切无动于衷；他的眼神开始涣散，不到三分钟后便彻底失去了意识。

再次醒来时他正趴在一张床上，被铁链勒得血红的手腕交叠着靠在床头。有人站在床边，手里拿着他辨认不出的药剂，与此同时后背上传来火辣的刺痛感。医生给他处理伤口的过程中Kal依旧站在牢房另一边，置身事外地看着。Bruce不明白，如果Kal真的不在乎自己，又为何要派人给他疗伤。

挥手让医生退下后Kal朝他走来，在床沿处坐下。他没有穿战袍，取而代之的是一身暖色常服与黑框眼镜，这让他看上去多了几分常人的魅力，镜框后的面庞却也显得更加冷峻。Bruce闭上眼，不去看那张好看却令人憎恶的脸。有一只手掌轻轻贴上他的脸颊，随后便停在那里，好像只是要传递温度一般。Bruce感到的全部只有刺骨的寒意，眉骨上的伤口隐隐作痛，他打了个寒颤。

于是那只手离开了。床板向上弹了分毫，尽管没有听到脚步声，Bruce知道Kal走出了房间。

他们把他关在那间暗无天日的房间里，唯一的光亮来自头顶一扇窄小的窗户。铁栏杆阻断了逃脱的希望，Bruce只好凭着外面透进来的光线判断日夜。每天正午和黄昏时分会有人送来食物和水，数量之少只能勉强果腹。Kal很久没有出现，Bruce也懒得再计算时间。他不知道外面的世界在王的独裁之下成了什么样，反正知道了也无用。

他是这里唯一的俘虏。其他的犯人大多被关在一个大牢房里，不出二十四小时便被士兵带出去接受裁决。对于他们犯下的罪行，王施予一些象征性的处罚，多半会以处死告终。只有Bruce被关在这里，囚禁的日子已无法计算；守卫一次又一次地送来刀片，让他刮干净脸上的胡茬。

他想过用刀片杀死门口的守卫逃出去，但想到外面还有无数他没有精力应付的士兵，他就放弃了。Bruce不明白Kal为何派那么多人看守一座空监狱，毕竟，这里只有他一个囚犯。或许是因为王手下兵力过剩，或许他还有更大的计划。Bruce更不明白的是Kal为何不杀死自己，如果他真的被当作一个威胁看待的话。

他是曾在黑暗中潜行的骑士，现在却被关在小小一方牢房，无形的折磨看不到尽头。Kal曾经是世界的守望者，如今却成了独裁的君王，独自高居王座。

外面传来乌鸦凄厉的鸣叫，他不知那些鸟儿如何飞来了这片荒凉的土地。

 

铁门“哐当”打开的声音使他从噩梦中倏地惊醒。Bruce瞑紧双眼以适应突如其来的光照，再睁开时，Kal站在自己面前。他穿着一件咖啡色的衬衫，戴着同一副眼镜，要是Bruce从不认识他，倒有可能把王当作一个文质彬彬的学者。

Bruce不由自主地绷紧了手臂上的肌肉；他想要跳起来，把自己藏在枕头下的刀片插进Kal的脖子。但一头禁锢着手腕一头固定在墙壁上的铁链限制了他的动作，让他不得不看着Kal走到他身边，居高临下地俯视着他。Bruce背靠着坚硬的墙壁，未完全痊愈的伤口处隐约传来疼痛。

“你想要杀了我。”Kal说，眼神如死泉般平静，“我不用知道你在想什么，它们都写在你的眼睛里了。”

Bruce张开嘴；他很久没说话了，吐出的音节在自己听来都有些陌生。“你想要什么？”他用沙哑的嗓音问。Kal扬起嘴角，好像迫不及待地要回答这个问题。

“和你想要的完全相同。”

他摘下眼镜，把它丢在地上。Bruce还没来得及从碎裂的镜片上收回目光便被Kal突然按住肩膀，背朝下倒在床上。Kal分腿跨坐在他身上，依然从高处看着他，终于收起平日的冷漠换上了带着玩味的表情。抓在之前脱臼的肩上的手猛一用力，Bruce紧咬住后牙以抵抗疼痛；但那力道不断加大，他闭上眼试图缓解。

毫无防备地，一双唇贴了上来，舌尖看似试探实则不容反抗地分开他的双唇，从牙关间探入。Bruce未被吊在墙角的手被Kal的双腿用力夹住没法动弹，他和Kal的嘴唇不断分离并再次相触，沾上了彼此的唾液。他的心跳急剧加速，仿佛突然从高空坠落；Kal的吻在他身上产生了奇妙的效用。被囚禁的日子里Bruce与死无异的内心第一次出现波动，他对那感觉避之唯恐不及，一旦获得了又不愿割舍。

这让他感到恐惧无比。Kal想要这个，而更重要的是，他自己同样如此。

Kal捏住他的下巴。“看，我说我们都会乐在其中。”

看到Bruce凶神恶煞的眼神，他不禁失笑。“什么时候你能学会接受你的内心，”他指着Bruce的左侧胸口，“最渴望得到的呢？”

Bruce陷入了另一个强势而粗暴的吻，Kal吮吸、噬咬着他的嘴唇，随后亲吻的对象变成了他的耳后根、后劲和锁骨。挂在身上的白衬衫被一把撕开，Kal的舌头沿着他的肌肉线条，踩着圆舞曲的步伐缓缓下滑。乳头被人咬住，一声喘息就那样从齿间泄出，不知不觉。

但这声音在王听来清晰无比。他仰起脑袋，不怀好意地看了眼Bruce，然后再次用牙轻轻咬住另一边。感受到下半身某个硬物的触感时Bruce才发现他们都已勃起，松垮的裤子被顶了起来，在对方的下腹处摩擦。

人无法抵抗他们的欲望，他想。粗鲁地把身下人翻了个身后，Kal解开自己的皮带，用它把Bruce的另一只手绑在床头，然后脱下他们的裤子和内裤，草率地踢到地上。就这样Bruce身体上最隐秘的部位被暴露在Kal的眼前；一方面，他没有反抗的权利，另一方面，他宁可自己不这样做。

Kal的声音应景地传入耳畔：“别逃避你想要的。”

Bruce的双腿被分开，Kal跪在中间，深棕色的头停留在他的背部，舌尖扫过肌肉中间的凹陷。充血的阴茎和方才被玩弄到挺立的乳头被上身的重量压进毫无柔软可言的床垫里，为了缓和不适他不得不稍微撅起屁股。脑袋别扭地转向一边，在占据了大半块视线的墙壁边缘，他勉强能看到Kal臀部的曲线。

他跪趴在床上，因紧张而收紧的后穴突然被一根手指插了进去，Bruce倒抽了口凉气，腿被跪在身后的人打得更开。Kal的整个手掌覆盖着他的臀部，五指随着左手伸入第二根手指的动作用力抓紧。它们在他的后穴里游走，前列腺被一下下地按压着，引起Bruce一阵断续的喘气声。Kal再伸进一根手指，耐心地给Bruce扩张到足以容下自己才抽出手指——这时候倒格外得不急不躁——抓着他的臀瓣将阴茎插入。

Kal的髋骨不断撞上Bruce的臀部，与他在Bruce体内进出的节奏完全一致。Kal咬住了他的耳垂，呼出的热气带着迷幻的气息在他鬓角旁萦绕不散。Kal说：“叫出来，Bruce。”好似命令又恍若魔咒，竟让Bruce的自制力几乎完全崩塌。他叫出了声，尽管那声音令他感到不堪，但他已经没有什么值得去在乎了。

Bruce听见两个声音在叫喊，一个让他尽情享受此刻，一个警告他别屈服于肉体的欲望。他知道这欲望是他们共同的软肋，但此刻既然他处于下风，Kal便知道如何利用它来让Bruce屈服——成为王的傀儡。可笑的是就在他与之斗争时Kal的阴茎还在后穴抽插，龟头擦过他的敏感点。快感的电流堪比世界上药效最快的毒品，以比闪电霹雳夜空更快的速度打碎理智，在大脑中胡搅蛮缠。

他一无所有，又何必害怕暴露内心最深处的渴求，又何尝不放纵自己堕落。

Bruce双手紧握成拳，抓着他臀部的两只手同样猛地收紧。后穴突然一空，随即冰凉的液体喷射在他的大腿根部。而他自己的阴茎始终未被触碰过，此刻依然充血。Kal将开他一只手上的束缚，将他在一场自己的欲望没得到解决的性爱后一时积攒不起力气的身体翻转过来。精液沾上床单，狭小的牢房里弥漫着某种意乱情迷的气味。

视线在Kal的蓝眼睛中央找到焦点，随之看到的让Bruce心凉了半截。Kal脸上依旧是一副事不关己的神情，即便带着欲望得到释放后的轻松与舒畅，却淡漠到令人畏惧。好像他在看着的，刚刚进行了一场性爱的不过是一个陌生人而已。一个床伴。刹那间心跳几要停止，Kal似乎也读懂了Bruce突然僵硬下来的表情。王的脸上闪过一瞬的不知所措，又迅速地被冷漠盖住了。

Bruce躺在床上，阴茎前端流下液体。Kal盯着他下腹看了一会儿，然后又看向Bruce的眼睛，目光融化般涣散开来。他连忙翻身下床，三下两下穿好裤子，把皮带拿在手里就走了出去。

Bruce望着他离开的背影，只觉得那脚步竟有些仓惶。

 

Kal站在巨大的落地窗前，自己穿着战袍的影子出现在玻璃那一边，好似是腾空悬在一望无垠的荒野之上。耳边空气搅动、气流翻涌的声音连同着外面许多杂乱的声响一齐作祟，在那之中他辨认出一串愈来愈响的脚步声，穿过立正不动只隐约发出呼吸声的侍卫们，穿过从审讯室里被拖出的半死不活，只有血液流动的声音证明他们还活着的囚犯们。五秒后他的某个手下敲门走了进来，将一沓文件放在他的桌上，然后开始了喋喋不休的报告。

“按照您的蓝图，陛下，那座监狱必须要拆除。”

Kal转过脑袋，目光落在荒原中某个突兀的建筑上。“有多少人需要处理？”

他的手下小心翼翼地回答：“一个，陛下。”

他想起来了。Bruce Wayne，他唯一的囚犯。

而此时这个名字只让Kal感到愤怒。“我来处理这件事。”他低声说，“现在，出去。”

他听见那可怜的侍卫的心跳急剧加速，好不容易克制住恐慌，在原地行了个礼随即转身匆忙离开。

他总能听见所有声音，无论是远处即将来袭的暴风雨，还是泥土里一条蚯蚓的蠕动，它们在他听来如同每一滴雨水砸上窗户、每一头野兽在耳边怒吼一般清晰。他把自己听到的一切平铺在幻想中的地图上，因此他总是对整个世界了如指掌。来自大洋彼岸的风吹入他耳畔，人们节奏各异的心跳声混杂在一起繁乱不堪入耳，起先他选择闭耳不闻，直到后来他发现这些声音不再是他的困扰。因为他高高在上，世界在他身前俯首称臣；他听到任何一点反叛的声音，叛变者便不会活到下一个黎明。

他也能看到所有东西，不仅是跨越整片荒漠看见尽头的森林，人心的堡垒在他的目光下亦不过脆弱如沙土。最初的时候他对人心的复杂惊叹不已，他看见憎恨和妒忌，他看透他们的心口不一和阴谋诡计；所以他惩罚了所有心怀邪念的人，当然以他自己作为“邪”的唯一评判标准。如今一眼望去他看到的只有恐惧和敬服，人们拜伏在他脚下，诚惶诚恐。

他不可摧毁，世界被他抓在股掌之中，任他肆意玩弄。

但是某一天Bruce Wayne被他的手下拖进房间，他盯着那双棕褐色带着不屈的眼睛，却发现自己无法进入。Bruce左眸里一小块蓝绿色的虹膜像是一道符咒，将Kal阻挡在外。王感到震惊并且不可思议，Wayne是一个凡人，凡人不可能抵挡他的力量。

他得到的所有是一声蔑视的闷哼。Kal把Bruce扔进牢笼，让他们用尽一切手段让那个男人屈服。

第二次他脱下战袍，像从前以Clark Kent的身份活着时经常打扮的那样，一件衬衫配一副眼镜，看起来温柔无害。Bruce躺在床上，全身上下伤痕累累，Kal抚摸着他的脸颊，眼神扫过他的伤疤，最后再次看向那双眼睛。他看到一片破碎的褐色，但它们依旧被某道符咒保护着，坚不可摧。

Kal闭上眼，压在心中的怒火。然后他起身离开，让他们把Bruce囚禁在牢房里。当他发现自己没法将Bruce从脑海中驱逐时，他突然感到手足无措。

Bruce Wayne将王挡在他的符咒之外，却又困在了另一道符咒里。

所以某一天，很久很久之后的某一天，他走进那间牢房，倏地打开的铁门扬起一片灰尘。他的眼镜摔落在地，Kal骑跨在Bruce身上亲吻他、挑逗他，希望自己能趁机攻破他对自己筑起的堡垒，最后却被欲望彻底地俘获。他进入Bruce的身体，他们唇齿交融，最后Kal在极致的快感中释放，而他的愤怒也愈加强烈。

Bruce Wayne是海洛因，打着要毁灭他的旗号让他上瘾。

他又回到了那间牢房，这一次解开Bruce手上的镣铐。他们面朝彼此站着，四目相对；Kal解下他的皮带，Bruce跪下来，完成了剩下的事：脱下他的裤子，将他挺立的阴茎握在手里。

Kal颔着脑袋。“别逃避你想要的。”但他不确定这话是对谁说的。

下一刻，他的阴茎被Bruce温润的口腔内壁包裹住，呼吸猛地停滞，Kal闭起眼睛，抓紧了Bruce的头发。阴囊和龟头被轮流刺激着，他轻轻磨着牙齿以掩盖因快感而泄出双唇的喘息。

“你很擅长这个。”他对Bruce说。

Bruce的嘴唇离开他的阴茎，在那之前还用力地吮吸了一下。“我想我们都乐在其中。”

Kal射了，精液撞在Bruce的下巴上。Bruce伸出舌头扫过自己的下唇，而Kal无法忍受这样的举动，他把Bruce拎起来扔在床上，用双腿钳制住身下人的身体。

从一个双方都如失心般疯狂的吻中脱离后Kal伸出一根手指，指腹摩擦着Bruce湿润的嘴唇，擦去分不清是残余的精液还是唾沫的液体。“别再那么做。”他用命令的口气说，“你要知道你身上的每一个地方、每一寸皮肤，都是也只能是我的。”

Bruce没有说话，那双该死的他看不透的眼睛望向他，琢磨不透。Kal从他冷漠的矜持里看出了一丝嘲笑的意味，一时怒从中来。

Bruce Wayne大概铁了心不让他好过。

Kal-el睚眦必报。

他分开Bruce的双腿，阴茎抵在他收紧的穴口，在那臀部上拍打了一下。“放松。”他说，同时伸进手指开始扩张。他的阴茎再次充血挺立起来，顶端和Bruce大腿根的皮肤紧密相触。他将自己的耐心和温柔全部摒弃，在确定扩张程度已足够让他进入之后便毫不犹豫地长驱直入。

他被夹得很痛——这样的痛感反而让他愈加兴奋。Bruce因为吃痛而闷哼着，那声音随后变得更像是呜咽。Kal俯下身，在Bruce耳边厮磨着。“放松。”他说着虚伪的安慰，Bruce扭曲的五官只让他倍感满足。

他的阴茎颇有技巧地在Bruce的身体里冲撞。Kal喜欢这种感觉，喜欢听他的呻吟，哪怕听不见其它东西，喜欢看他忍受不住疼痛而抓紧自己的肩，指尖几乎要留下红印，哪怕看不透他的内心。

因为这样，一切都像是一场赌博，无论输赢他们都必将毁灭。

Bruce套弄着自己的阴茎，不时扭动身体迎合Kal一进一出的动作。他们同时达到了高潮，Kal甚至在来得及离开之前就射了出来，随后被白色的液体污浊了腹部。他长长地吁出一口气，倒在Bruce身边，脆弱的床板吱呀响了一声。

一切像事先预先彩排好了那般流畅地上演。Bruce的手腕动了动，这动作没能逃过Kal的眼睛，他猛地翻身抓住Bruce的手腕，另一只手则如尖爪般伸向脖颈处。Bruce发出一声沙哑的哼声，手里的刀片刺伤了自己的手掌，鲜血从指缝间滴落在Kal的手背上。

“你觉得这个能伤害到我？”他死死掐着Bruce的脖颈，“当真，Bruce？”

Bruce的眉毛扭成一团，他抬起膝盖击中Kal的肚子，顺势把他踹下了床。但Kal随即纵身跃起，抓住Bruce把他扔到房间另一边的墙上，抓住他的脖子让他悬在半空无法找到支撑点。Bruce试图掰开Kal的手指，但他的力量不容抗拒。

“如果，你真的，那么恨我……”Bruce勉强拼凑出一句没头没尾的话。Kal盯着他的双眼，看见他的瞳孔骤然放大。

他突然明白了。

“为什么！”他怒吼着，眼前渐渐被红光覆盖。王厌恶那个他无法理解的Bruce，但是Bruce恨他，“告诉我，为什么！”他真的这么想要被自己杀死吗？

红光之间穿插着两个违和的颜色，那是Bruce的眼睛，那双始终令他感到迷惑的眼睛。它们让他想起从前，那个他看似无所不能，却连自己在乎的人都保护不了的时候……

亲眼看着所爱之人在面前死去时的无力感又回到他体内。他听见Bruce说：“杀了我，Clark。”并且不断重复着这句话和那个极其刺耳的名字。红光赶走了其中掺杂的其它颜色，愈发浓烈而刺眼。

这个名字让他几乎崩溃。Kal知道放弃控制是他唯一自我拯救的方式，但不知为何，他没法下手。

Kal向后退了一步，Bruce从墙上摔了下来，重重地砸上地面。他木讷地盯着地板上蜷在一起的人，不由自主地又后退了一点。

“不……”他喃喃说道。

这时候他才意识到自己早就被剥夺了得到救赎的权利。

红光消失了。王感到失魂落魄般迷惘，他转身走出牢房，步伐仓惶一如上次。

Bruce微弱的声音穿过未关上的铁门赶上他匆匆离去的背影，他也许叫了自己的名字，冰冷的氪星语或是他早已陌生的Clark Kent——Kal却听得不甚清楚。

 

回过神时他又回到了落地窗前，他不知道自己站了多久。太阳的光线勉强挤进视线边缘，像一支利剑刺穿满目的灰暗。

他听见一串脚步声，穿过世界的喧嚣和嘈杂向他靠近。然后敲门声响起，冷空气从屋外如洪水般涌入。

“陛下，他们想要知道您决定如何处置那座监狱。”

Kal望向远方；他的视线里依旧有一幢荒凉的建筑，立在平原中央。

“炸了它。”他说。

-FIN


End file.
